Le tatouage
by BlueKym
Summary: Quand Alya et Marinette décide de se faire tatouer, on découvre un autre côté du timide et gentil Adrien.


C'était une idée d'Alya, mais Marinette avait tout de suite embarqué. Maintenant qu'elles avaient tous les deux dix-huit ans, les jeunes filles avaient décidé qu'ensemble, elles se feraient faire un tatouage au même endroit.

Personne ne devait être au courant avant que ce soit chose faite, mis à part leurs parents bien entendu, qui n'avaient vu aucune objection tant que ça restait de bon goût. Alya avait chargé Marinette de faire les ébauches et maintenant qu'ils étaient adjugés, elles se lançaient dans l'aventure. C'est par un beau samedi de printemps qu'elles franchirent la porte d'un commerçant qui leur avait été grandement recommandé par une amie de Sabine. Quand elles en sortirent, elles étaient totalement satisfaites du résultat.

Sabine ayant demandé à être la première à voir le résultat, les deux jeunes filles prirent le chemin de la boulangerie. Elles comptaient passer de précieuses minutes dans la chambre de Marinette à peaufiner le look qui allait mettre en valeur leurs nouveaux atouts avant d'aller rejoindre Nino et Adrien pour la soirée.

Comme les jeunes filles avaient choisi de se faire tatouer à la hanche, elles optèrent pour des hauts qui s'arrêtaient juste au-dessous du nombril combinés à des pantalons taille basse, laissant un bon pouce de peau à la vue de tous; juste ce qu'il fallait pour révéler leur nouvel œuvre d'art. Alya avait choisi une camisole rouge avec des jeans bleu, tous les deux dans des teintes foncées. Marinette avait opté pour le noir, t-shirt et jeans, et avait laissé ses cheveux défaits.

La journaliste était de plus en plus impatiente. Elle savait ce que Nino penserait de son nouveau projet. Elle anticipait les regards qu'elle en récolterait et la nuit qui s'en suivrait. Il lui avait déjà fait part de son opinion par rapport aux tatouages sur une fille. Elle ne voulait plus juste savoir à quel point il trouvait cela sexy, elle voulait le vivre.

Marinette elle, n'avait pas d'attente en particulier. Éternellement célibataire, elle avait réalisé ce rêve pour elle et elle seule. Mais le dessin qu'elle avait choisie reflétait toute la passion qu'elle vivait présentement; une passion qui devait être refoulée encore et encore, tant et aussi longtemps que son ennemi ne serait pas défait. Elle passait sa vie d'héroïne avant sa vie amoureuse et c'est pourquoi les aveux devaient attendre.

En arrivant au pub où les garçons les attendaient, Alya ne mis pas de temps à retracer son petit ami. Assis au bar, les deux jeunes hommes discutaient avec de belles grandes demoiselles qui n'avaient visiblement d'yeux que pour le modèle. Marinette ne faisait plus de cas des groupies tournant autour d'Adrien. Premièrement, le mannequin n'avait jamais semblé intéressé par aucune de ces demoiselles, aussi jolies pouvaient-elle être. Il avait aussi opté pour le célibat; par choix ou parce que son père le lui avait imposé: l'histoire ne le disait pas. Enfin, elle avait jeté la serviette depuis un moment. Non qu'elle ait refusé les avances du blond s'il s'était montré intéressé, mais il ne l'avait pas fait et un autre blond avait depuis longtemps trouvé le chemin vers son cœur. Il ne le savait pas bien sûr et il n'était pas encore le temps de lui avouer.

Nino aperçut rapidement sa copine et tapa l'épaule d'Adrien pour l'informer de l'arrivée des deux jeunes filles. En voyant, la rousse ainsi habillée et coiffée, le DJ retomba en amour pour la enième fois. Les yeux brillants, il l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Adrien et Marinette se firent la bise de façon très platonique quoiqu'assez chaleureuse pour soutirer une moue des deux prétendantes oubliées. Adrien ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard admiratif à son amie. Elle était splendide toute en noire et terriblement sexy. Ses regards durent être éloquents parce que les demoiselles qui le convoitaient prirent simplement congé, s'avouant vaincues par la nouvelle venue.

Alya fit un regard séducteur à son copain. "J'ai une surprise pour toi!" Il connaissait si bien ce regard, il savait tellement où cela les mènerait. "Tu sais que j'adore tes surprises Babe."  
"D'accord... " Elle l'embrassa pour le faire patienter un peu et lui murmura à l'oreille "regarde-moi un peu ça."

Elle remonta un peu la hanche en faisant un geste de la main vers son tatouage. Son dessin était ravissant, à son image. Une fleur sauvage mais pure, blanche avec un cœur violet. Sur une de ses pétales était perchée une coccinelle. Le résultat était suave, un peu rebelle mais sûrement féminin. La mâchoire de Nino se décrocha de stupéfaction, mais ses yeux étaient pleins de désirs. Il n'avait pas vu cela venir mais c'était totalement, absolument, bienvenu, parfait. C'était tout simplement du pur Alya. Bon sang qu'il aimait cette fille.

"Marinette aussi en a un." La jeune fille en question ne savait plus si c'était une bonne idée de dévoiler ainsi son péché mignon. Alya comprenait, bien sûr, la nature du dessin parce que Marinette n'avait aucun secret pour elle, mais comment allait réagir les garçons? Elle mit machinalement la main sur son tatouage, pour le protéger des regards.

"Allez Mari, soit pas timide, il est magnifique." Alya la regarda avec un regard suppliant. Le dessin de sa copine était vraiment une œuvre d'art et le tatoueur lui avait rendu justice. Nino sentit la curiosité l'envahir et se joignit à Alya pour tenter de persuader Marinette. La styliste se laissa bientôt convaincre et avec un soupir résigné et un regard timide, elle retira sa main dévoilant le fameux dessin. "La classe hein?" fit Alya avec un sourire.

Absorbés qu'ils étaient à commenter le tatouage, aucun des trois ne vit la réaction d'Adrien. Il arrêta tout simplement de respirer. C'était sa marque... enfin, celle de Chat Noir, là sur la hanche d'une de ses meilleures amies: la patte verte ressortant d'une délicate ombre noire. Le dessin avait été si parfaitement conçu qu'il donnait même l'impression de luire comme la marque originale sur la bague. Il était totalement hypnotisé par cette vision, sa patte, sa marque, sa signature, sur la peau couleur crème de la douce et timide Marinette. Elle lui parût soudain sous un autre jour. Il ne savait plus comment réagir. Il sentait qu'il allait se consumer sur place.

Adrien ne pouvait plus penser proprement. Marinette avait réveillé quelque chose en lui qui était beaucoup plus fort que sa propre volonté. Il niait depuis un bon moment son attirance envers sa camarade, se convaincant tant bien que mal que seul Ladybug pouvait lui ravir son cœur. Maintenant, il savait que la relation entre eux avait brusquement pris un autre tournant. Cette marque aussi innocente pouvait-elle paraître, avait toute une signification pour Adrien. Par ce geste, il eut l'impression qu'elle se donnait à lui, ou plutôt son alter égo.

Il n'était plus le modèle maniéré et poli; il était présentement un jeune homme de 18 ans mené par des hormones qu'il refoulait depuis trop longtemps. En ce moment même, il la désirait; il la désirait plus que tout au monde et cette marque sur sa hanche la faisait sienne. Personne ne viendrait lui prendre sa princesse. Cela pouvait paraître extrême et possessif, mais Adrien n'avait jamais réussi à garder quiconque longtemps dans sa vie et voilà que Marinette arrivait soudainement avec cette signature sur son corps qu'elle avait volontairement décidé de porter à jamais. Ses instincts les plus primaires avaient été réveillés et il était pleinement sous leur emprise. Après tout, son Miraculous l'avait assurément doté d'un côté animal plus influent que d'ordinaire.

Alors que sa stupéfaction projetait questions par-dessus questions, pensées par-dessus pensées dans tous les recoins de son esprit, son corps lui avait une volonté bien à lui et sans même s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva bientôt à caresser du bout des doigts la fameuse marque sur le corps parfait de son amie. Marinette figea à ce contact. Adrien n'avait jamais agi ainsi avec elle. Les trois amis le regardèrent, incrédules attendant une explication. Il réveilla soudainement de sa transe et rougit légèrement. Il ne dit cependant rien. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon? Il retira rapidement sa main de la hanche de sa copine et se gratta l'arrière du cou.

"Bières? C'est ma tournée!" Il se tourna vers le bar pour passer la commande. Nino et Alya reprirent rapidement leurs embrassades mais Marinette demeura troublée. Plusieurs fois dans la soirée, elle surprit Adrien à jeter d'intenses regards à son tatouage et plus la soirée passa, plus les bières se vida, plus elle sentait qu'il se rapprochait. Il se penchait plus creux dans son cou pour lui parler et ses mains l'effleuraient plus fréquemment. Les sentiments qu'elle avait eu pour le jeune refirent progressivement surface alors qui lui témoignait de plus en plus d'intérêt.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû le repousser, elle se doutait qu'il n'était intéressé qu'à passer la nuit avec elle. Mais il était si séduisant, musclé et élégant, le regard empli d'un désir manifeste, ses mains franchissant inlassablement de nouvelles barrières. Lorsqu'il osa le tout pour le tout et l'attira d'une main vers lui, ce fût plus que ce que Marinette pouvait endurer. Son visage s'était rapproché considérablement et l'odeur du jeune homme envahit ses sens. Elle poussa un soupir au moment où elle voyait ses lèvres se rapprocher et elle ferma les yeux. "Adrien..." Elle ne put rien ajouter.

Adrien luttait fort contre ses pulsions mais il semblait qu'une force plus puissante que sa volonté le ramenait inlassablement vers Marinette. Ses doigts voulaient danser sur sa peau, flâner dans ses cheveux. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, il n'avait plus qu'un but en tête : elle! Elle dans ses bras, dans son lit, dans sa peau. Il voulait la sentir, la goûter, la faire soupirer, crier même. Il avait passé la soirée à ses côtés, incapable de s'éloigner mais tentant tout de même de ne pas trop se rapprocher, de ne pas l'effrayer. Mais l'envie se faisait de plus en plus pressante et au moment où elle lui adressa un sourire qui était tout sauf innocent, il craqua. D'une main, il l'attira vers lui et avant même qu'elle ne put protester il l'embrassa. Avant que ses lèvres ne s'écrasent sur les siennes, il entendit son soupir : "Adrien...". Il avait alors un nouvel objectif, entendre à nouveau ce soupir, encore et encore.

Alya et Nino échangèrent un regard surpris mais satisfait à la vue de leurs amis ainsi enlacés. Enfin, après tant d'années à s'envoyer des signes discrets, à se courir mutuellement l'un après l'autre, ils avaient finalement cédés à leurs désirs. Tout cela grâce à un simple tatouage. Alya se félicita mentalement. Elle était consciente du béguin que sa meilleure amie avait développé pour le superhéros, tout comme elle savait qui se cachait derrière le masque noir. Elle était restée discrète lorsqu'elle avait surpris la détransformation de son ami. Évidemment qu'elle en avait informé Nino mais Adrien ne se doutait pas que son secret avait été percé à jour. C'est parce qu'elle connaissait la vérité qu'elle ne fût pas surprise la journée où Marinette lui avait raconté qu'elle recevait fréquemment la visite du félin. Même avec son masque, Adrien ressentait le désir de passer du temps avec Marinette. La stratégie du tatouage avait payé, la dernière barrière avait été rompue.

Adrien fut beaucoup trop vite submergé par ses instincts. Les baisers n'étaient plus suffisants, il voulait plus, beaucoup plus et immédiatement. La mince bande de peau qu'il pouvait caressée était devenue nettement insuffisante. Il voulait promener ses mains partout sur elle, embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps, lui prouver qu'il était digne du sceau dont elle s'était faite marquée.

« Princesse, si on allait chez moi? »

Marinette le regardait, incertaine. L'envie était là, évidemment, mais tout allait tellement vite. Il lisait l'hésitation dans ses yeux et son côté Chat Noir pris le dessus. Il se pencha et lui souffla à l'oreille: "Allez princesse, tu sais que tu en as envie." Il la sentit totalement fondre dans ses bras et il sût qu'il avait gagné.

Marinette alla glisser deux mots à Alya qui ne tenta pas de la retenir plus longtemps et la chassa presque avec un regard entendu. La styliste fût un peu agacée par l'attitude victorieuse de sa meilleure amie. Elle savait pourtant que son cœur appartenait à Chat Noir, pourquoi la poussait elle si facilement dans les bras d'Adrien? Elle oublia cependant vite ses doutes quand le jeune homme l'attira à nouveau à lui pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur. Il l'amena dans une ruelle et avant qu'elle ne l'interroge sur le choix douteux du lieu, il la rassura.

"Ok Princesse, s'il vous plaît ne panique pas. C'est juste que c'est le moyen le plus rapide pour rentrer à la maison. Plagg, transforme-moi!"

Marinette, assista muette à la transformation de son ami. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'incrédulité. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile: la chance de la coccinelle était-elle à ce point puissante que les deux hommes dont elle n'ait jamais été amoureuse soit en fait, le même? Elle hésitait entre la joie que déclenchait cette découverte et la colère de voir son partenaire dévoiler aussi insoucieusement son identité. Elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre une décision. Les lèvres de Chat Noir étaient déjà sur les siennes et les sensations qui en résultèrent finirent de la faire craquer. Elle enroula les bras autour du cou du héros en répondant farouchement à son baiser. Entre eux, les mots étaient inutiles, elle savait ce qui suivrait. Elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces alors qu'elle sentait son compagnon prendre son envol.

Quand il la déposa enfin, ce fut sur son lit. Il la coucha doucement en gardant toujours un contact entre elle et ses lèvres. Puis, il se détransforma pour pouvoir de nouveau la toucher de ses mains nues. Il alla embrasser la marque sur sa hanche et la frôla doucement du bout des doigts pour ne pas réveiller la douleur de la blessure encore fraîche. Il murmura d'un ton ferme. "Ma princesse." Il la regarda dans les yeux. "Pour moi seul..." Il l'embrassa dans le cou et remonta dans ses oreilles pour lui susurrer d'un ton presque suppliant: "Jamais personne d'autre princesse!"

Marinette était consciente de l'attitude possessive de son partenaire, mais elle n'était pas alarmée outre mesure, elle ne voulait pas qu'il en soit autrement. Elle se sentait désirée et protégée, elle voulait être à lui, à lui seul et en entier. Elle guida la main d'Adrien sur son tatouage. "Oui chaton, ta princesse, ta lady!"

À la seconde où il assimila ce qu'elle venait de dire, il releva la tête pour lui jeter un regard interrogateur. "Ma Lady?" Pour toute réponse, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en hochant la tête et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser. "Humm... Chaton!" Elle avait réveillé ce qui restait d'animal en lui et il était loin de se sentir comme un gentil chaton. C'était le fauve en lui qui voulait agir ce soir. Il se détacha d'elle et la toisa d'un air conquérant. Il allait tout lui donner ce qu'il pouvait mais il allait aussi tout lui prendre. Elle était à lui, à lui seul et il agirait pour que plus jamais il en soit autrement.

Il l'a déshabilla rapidement, avide d'en voir plus de ce corps si parfait, SON territoire. Il la laissa dans ses sous-vêtements avant de se défaire de ses propres habits. Maintenant vêtu que de son seul boxer, il l'observait de haut, se léchant les lèvres d'envie. Elle rougit sous son regard insistant; il ne la trouva que plus désirable. Il se positionna bientôt pour la surplomber. Il était peut-être le garçon timide et gentil dans la vie de tous les jours ou le partenaire obéissant sur les champs de bataille, mais là, dans leur fusion, il serait indompté et dominant et il pouvait lire dans les yeux de sa Lady que ça ne faisait que l'exciter d'avantage.

"Oh Princesse, prépare-toi à être dévorée!" De ses lèvres, il attaqua tout son corps alors qu'elle s'agrippait à sa tignasse dorée. De ses mains, il caressa chaque fragment de la douce peau de sa compagne allant jusqu'à explorer entre ses jambes pour découvrir à quel point elle le désirait. Il retira les derniers morceaux de vêtement de Marinette et alla titiller ses points sensibles tout en embrassant sa poitrine. Les gémissements qu'elle échappait ne faisaient que renforcer son érection et avant qu'il ne soit plus capable de se retenir, il se défit de son boxer pour passer au dernier acte.

Lorsque Marinette posa les yeux sur le colossal membre excité de son compagnon, la chaleur au bas de son ventre s'intensifia. Elle se mourrait de le recevoir en entier au plus profond d'elle-même. Alors qu'il se plaça à son entrée, l'effleurant du bout de son organe, sentant à quel point elle était mouillée et chaude, il attendit quelques secondes pour l'émoustiller encore plus.

"Adrien, s'il vous plaît..." La plainte fut entendue, il poussa doucement pour se loger dans la douce et chaude cavité de sa compagne, elle lâcha un soupir de satisfaction qui donna des frissons à Adrien. Il aurait pu en terminer là, il dut se retenir. Quand il réussit à reprendre le contrôle il commença à bouger, poussant en elle à un rythme toujours plus rapide, soutirant des cris toujours plus désespérés de sa partenaire. C'est quand elle cria ultimement son nom en arquant le dos qu'il se permit de se laisser aller et la sensation détrôna toute extase qu'il avait jamais ressentie dans sa vie. Il retomba sur elle et l'enlaça dans une étreinte possessive et fière. Il l'avait fait sienne et il la garderait à ses côtés, il le savait; elle portait sa marque après tout.


End file.
